EMW Saturday Night's Main Event (8/1/15)
Samus defends her title against Cassie Cage in a Thong Stinkface Match and if she uses the Zero Laser during the match, she is stripped of the title right on the spot! Also, Marshall Braxton gets his rematch against Austin Juhasz for the EMW World Title inside a steel cage. Plus more action on this exciting edition of EMW Saturday Night's Main Event. Results *1 - During the final moments of the match, Fabrizzio took away Damian Wayne's Staff before he can use it on Tyrone. After the match, Wayne tried to attack Maratova but was met with a vicious right hand that knocked Wayne to the outside. Afterwards, the crowd cheered and Tyrone raises Fabrizzio's hand in victory. *2 - In the final moments of the match, Samus went for the Light Whip (Running Leg Lariat) but Cassie used Robets as a Sheild and the move hit Roberts. Then when the referee is down and so is Samus, Cassie sees Samus's Gun Whip then grabs the Gun Whip but then Shaundi runs in and takes the Gun Whip then there was a Tug Of War between Cassie and Shaundi for the Gun Whip then Samus slowly gets to her feet then sees the Tug Of War and the referee down then smirks at Shaundi and then Shaundi looks on and nods then lets go of the Gun Whip and Samus hits Cassie with the Zero Lazer. It was pointed out that the referee had to see it for the Cassie Stipulation to come to effect. Samus then wakes the the referee up and picks up Cassie then Samus hits Cassie with her husband's Death Warrant. Then she dragged Cassie to the corner then Samus pulls down her Zero Suit to reveal her bra and thong then she gives Cassie the Stinkface to end the match. *4 - After the match, Haze & Grey invited Rayne and Akira back to the ring but Rayne & Akira just kept heading to the back. *5 - In the final moments of the match, Mariah Kendrick ran in and knocked down Madison Winters which distracted Austin long enough for Austin to attack him from behind then Mariah low blowed the Door Keeper Referee then grabs his keys. She then unlocked the door and opened it then Marshall places Austin's head right at the door so Mariah can slam it but then Austin hit Marshall with Mariah knowing and then Marshall's head is the door long enough for Mariah to slam the door on Marshall's head, thinking it was Austin's head. Mariah looked on in shock as Austin took advantage then hits the Death Warrant and get the three count then Madison got up and lays out Mariah with a clothesline then joins Austin in the ring to celebrate the victory. *6 - The match ended in no contest when Mariah Kendrick ran in and attacked Black Widow but then Bonnie Rockwaller ran in to make the save. EMW Starlets Referee Iima Valentine then restarted the match as a Tag Team Match between Black Widow & Bonnie Rockwaller against The 1%'s Nicole Portega & Mariah Kendrick. *7 - In the final moments of the match was Bonnie pinned Nicole with the Lemon Bon-Bon after Kendrick tripped up Nicole as she was going off the ropes without looking, thinking it was Bonnie. After the match, Kendrick tried to apologize to Portega but then Portega stormed to the back. Miscellaneous Facts *Before the event started, Raven arrived on the entrance stage and announced that she accepted Revy's challenge. After that, she shouted the words "3 STAGES OF HELL!" and with being said it gonna be Raven vs. Revy in a 3 Stages of Hell Match at SummerJam. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW Special Events